Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within a building or other structure. In many HVAC systems, one or more HVAC controllers may be configured to activate and deactivate one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. In many cases, the controller of the HVAC controller may include, or have access to, one or more sensors, and may use sensed parameters provided by the one or more sensors to control the one or more HVAC components to achieve one or more programmed or set environmental conditions.
In many installations, the HVAC system can include a plurality of wires running through the building or other structure to provide a communication path between the one or more HVAC controllers, one or more HVAC components, sensors, and/or any other HVAC device. At least some of the one or more HVAC controllers, one or more HVAC components, sensors, and/or other HVAC devices may include a terminal block configured to receive an end of one of the plurality of wires. Traditionally, these terminal blocks have been screw-type terminal blocks. However, more recently, quick-connect or screwless terminal blocks have been used instead of the screw-type terminal blocks due to a number of advantages. However, with the traditional screw terminal blocks, the screw head provided an easy electrical testing location. With quick-connect or screwless terminal blocks, there is no easily accessible site to electrically test the terminal. Therefore, there is a need for a terminal having the advantages of the quick-connect or screwless terminal blocks that has an easily accessible electrical testing area.